Transformers: Dark of the moon
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: How it should have ended
1. Chapter 1

I was so mad with how Transformer's 3 ended.  
>So this story has to do with the end of the transformers 3 and how it would actually happen.<br>P.s My character, Silver will be introduced here.  
>I do not own transformers, but if I did, this planet would be on its knees.<p>

Enjoy.  
>P.s I don't remember exactly what they say, so bare with me.<p>

Sentinel prime had betrayed the autobots, Optimus prime couldn't believe it, now the city of D.C Washington was in ruins, bodies scattered around, the buildings in fire, and the world was slowly falling apart. Megatron sat next to a building, his eyes shifting to the now hovering cybertron above earth.  
>He knew his home was now safe, he couldn't wait to rebuild it. Something caught his eye, and then he turned to be faced with Carly, the blonde human. (Bitch)<br>He grew anger for this human, and growled looking back at his planet.  
>"So, you are the Decepticon leader? Doesn't seem so."<br>" Quiet insect."  
>"Sentinel is commanding your troops; soon he will make you his bitch."<br>Megatron went to grab her, as Carly saw this she backed up scared, But Megatron stopped, and thought of it. Megatron stood up, grabbing his weapon, when a transformation sound appeared, and in front of him landed his beloved sister, Silver. She looked similar to his old form, but she was much cleaner and she held two blades similar to Optimus. She stopped him, by growling at her older brother.  
>"Don't listen to that worthless meat bag, brother, if you interfere, we will lose this war."<br>"Move out of the way Silver."  
>"Wouldn't it be more satisfying, to kill Sentinel once he kills optimus?"<br>Silver pushed Megatron forcefully back, and growled, speaking now in cybertronian language.  
>"Listen here, Sentinel is busy with Optimus, Optimus doesn't even seem to stand a chance, Once Optimus is down, strike Sentinel in the back, destroy him, Then you can get your commanding step back!"<br>Megatron looked at her thinking of her plan, He scratched his head, and then growled deeply.  
>Silver then directed her attention to Carly, who just now started running of, she ran behind a car, as Silver kicked the car to a building, and grabbed carly. "You will be a good human, and stay here, or die." Carly looked at her terrifiyied, and nodded her head, Silver called to a unknown soldier, and gave him the human. "Hold on to her, and don't let her get away." "Yes ma'am." Silver looked back to see her older brother, looking back at her, with a grin.<br>"Now, let's go play brother." "Yes My dear sweet." Megatron transformed into his truck, and drove off to the fight where sentinel and prime was. Silver transformed into her jet and flew towards the building which had the teleportation devices, On her way towards the building she saw the body of starscream, she Flew down to his remains and transformed, she looked around, and growled, she held the face of her friend, and growled, she looked up towards the section where Sam was hiding. She took Starscream's spark, and put it in her subspace.  
>"Soon you will be back my friend." Silver transformed, and flew directly to where Soundwave and Barricade where now killing The Autobot's.<br>"Get the prisoner's over here."  
>" Prisoner's? With all due respect Soundwave, if you want to have your enemies respect you, you have to execute them."<br>" Hm, I like that idea, Fine, then, Execute the prisoner's!"  
>"SOUNDWAVE!"<br>Soundwave looked up to the voice and saw a silver jet transform and land right in front of him, the female Decepticon, cracked her shoulders, as she turned to Soundwave.  
>In the corner's of the building's Epps held his weapon to his chest, and cursed.<br>"Who the fuck is that?" "Don't know bro, but it don't look friendly."  
>"That's Megatron's sister." "He had a sibling, wait, it's a girl!" "she looks mean."<br>Silver looked at wheeljack, wheeljack started speaking about being friendly; Silver had enough bullshit, and took out her blade, and sliced his head off, and crushed it with her foot.  
>"Goodbye old friend…"<br>Silver looked at Bumblebee, and then at Soundwave, Execute him quickly, we need all supporting troops near Megatron. "Yes Silver."  
>Silver walked to the section where sam was, Sam started crawling back, and she grabbed the car and tossed it to an unknown soldier, as the soldier just kicked it to the ground, and she grabbed Sam, and held him to her face. "You killed Starscream." "Let go!" "Now you will witness ultimate pain." Silver tossed Sam to Barricade, and growled. "Hold him, we have a special treat for him." A growl, and some words in cybertronian caught Silver's attention.<br>shockwave stood tall, his red eye glaring toward the group, his gun ready for battle. Silver walked to shockwave, and spoke to him. "We need air support around the buildings, tell them to stay away from the buildings, and to shield their eyes." " And why is that femme?" "The humans are sniping our eyes out." "Fine, Vile femme." Silver turned to be punched by The red Ferrari, the humans in the corners cheered, Soundwave grabbed him, but was punched by bumblebee, Silver hissed, and ran towards the Ferrari, she took out her double blades, and slammed it into his chest, ripping him apart in two. Bumblebee was taken a back, seeing his friend die, only to be slammed to the ground by Soundwave, who shot 3 rounds into his chest, Soundwave grunted, and glared at The rest of the Autobots. "Woo hoo!" Silver looked down to see a human to be cheering, and applauding Soundwave. She went to her knees and grabbed the human growling. The human bowed his head and repeated slavery words to her, Soundwave told her of the humans helping them, she toss the human to him, and then transformed and flew off, the unknown jet with Sam inside, flying right beside her, Shockwave commanded the air support to now take out all buildings down, as the snipers where hiding there, Barricade and Soundwave kept executing the Autobots, Epps and the rest of humans watched as their friends where being killed.

Sentinel prime had just sliced off Optimus prime's arm off, and was now in the middle of destroying him, speaking crap of saving our race, Megatron stood in the side, glaring at sentinel and prime, his claws twitching to destroy sentinel. A unknown soldier held carly, who wept and cried out for Optimus. Two large claps where heard as some Decepticons where send into the waters, A sideswipe holding his weapons towards the other groups, Some navy soldiers hid in the waters, while wheelie and his friend hijacked a Decepticon ship.  
>The humans where going to defend the bridge when a soft laugh was heard, they turned around to be faced with a large Decepticon, Silver held her cannon to their faces.<br>"Good bye." The humans didn't stand a chance as they where blown to pieces, She turned around, as Barricade and Soundwave where holding the last of the prisoner's and shockwave was shooting buildings, They all watched as Sentinel prime finally killed Optimus, The prisoner's cried out for their leader, as Decepticons cheered, Silver signaled Megatron by giving him a wink, Megatron roared and slammed his blade into sentinel's Back, a shriek of terror and surprise took sentinel, he turned to defend, but Megatron shot his chest, as Sentinel crawled away, he spoke with terror. "We had a deal, Megatron.." "Aye we did Sentinel, but I like commanding my troops, Now because of you, we have cybertron, and no more autobots." Megatron crushed Sentinel's prime head, as she roared, Silver shot her cannons to the sky as the Decepticons roared in a whole Win.  
>Sam who was crying saw carly being held by another Decepticon, he shrieked and called to carly, Silver looked at Sam, and brought Carly to her, she grabbed Carly.<br>"You destroyed my friend, Now watch as your human bitch dies before your eyes."  
>" No! please, I'll do anything!"<br>Silver didn't listen, and let the female fall from her hand, as Carly fell, she broke her knee, she cried in pain, she tried crawling, screaming for help, Silver picked her up, and let her drop once again from the same height, Something else broke. More tears. Sam cursed and insulted Silver, The other human watched and closed his eyes..  
>Carly was screaming, as Silver grabbed her, and repeated the process, as Carly now was bleeding from her mouth, She grabbed carly once more, and hovered a fewer feet up, She held Carly from her arm, as she dangled, bones breaking, and blood seeping down, tears and screams where heard.<br>"This is a reason you don't trick the leader of Decepticons." "DON'T FUCKING DO IT! PLEASE!"  
>Silver looked at sam, directly as she let Carly go, the female human fell 80 ft, and went head first into the cement, her head cracked as blood splattered around the floor. Silver laughed, and pointed to the mess. Sam cried, and prayed for his lover. The slaved Human shook and threw up behind some rocks. Epps watched and gulped, backing away..<p>

Barricade and Soundwave laughed at the Death, Silver smiled, and pranced toward her brother, putting a hand on his chest. Megatron looked down and smiled.  
>Shockwave grabbed Sam, and threw him to the air, and shot him down. <p>

Silver turned to the rest of cons, with her hands to her hips.  
>"Decepticons, Let's get to work!"<br>Silver and the rest of cons, cheered and started leaving to get their home planet rebuild.  
>Megatron turned around, to see Optimus prime, watching him, Megatron opened his chest, and took the matrix out, and put it next to his face, as it rebuilded his form, his face becoming renew, he growled and put the matrix in his chest..<p>

"Brother…"  
>" Rot in the pitt's of Hell, Optimus."<p>

Megatron shot optimus in the face and walked forward the middle of the city…

What will happened in the second part?  
>Are all autobots died?<br>FIND OUT!


	2. Author's note

Leradomi  
>Rendianami<br>The Starscream

To all viewers: Slag you. This is why I wrote it in Fanfiction you freaking douchebags. My writing sucks, yea, so what? That's why im learning it, Listen here ya freaking moron's If ya don't like don't freaking read.

My own character will be discussed in second chapter, But now you all can go to hell.  
>This is how it would have been in my world, how it should have ended.<br>The matrix crap sorreh! I forgot about the matrix and the prime, Jesus, I would hate to meet you in real life ya fuckers.

I create these stories for entertainment and learning only, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T SLAGGING READ THEM. SIMPLE AS THAT.

This has been a author's note, next chapter will be posted soon.

If I find more reviews where you people totally hated it, and wrote it just to make me feel bad, were going to have trouble.

Pricks.

To those who did like it.  
>:D thank you my kind reviewers.<br>I know some of it, is kinda crappy, but I tend to make it better. I was kinda in a hurry, and well, as you can see I made a few mistake's. (Not to mention I was severly pissed at Bay)  
>I will write the backstory on silver and then on some other things. Bare with me plz.<br>Thank you. O3o


End file.
